Entertainer Missions
As always, and Entertainer's place is inspiring troops, curing their sadness and improving their morale. With the inclusion of Game Update 15 these roles now serve a more direct purpose to the Galactic Civil War. In the GCW Invasion systems, Entertainers from either faction have very specific missions that they can take part in. To complete a mission a player must be Combatant and rewards are doubled if a player is Special Forces. The following missions are repeatable and have no time limit so can be completed over a number of different invasions and planets. Phase I: Construction Traders and other professions spend this phase building up the city's defensive and offensive units. Each time a player completes a construction task they incur a Fatigue debuff. This debuff is stackable (with a cap at 1000) and each ten debuffs slows their construction time by one second. Entertainers cure this debuff in the same way that Cloning Sickness is cured. The debuffs are cured 5 at a time per performance cycle, so removing higher numbers of debuffs will take a longer time. Within the thirty minute (1800s) construction time, with the increased build time taken in to account it is possible for a Trader to "build" pylons 107 times and suffer 107 points of fatigue (making their individual build time 20 seconds) and a Non-Trader, who accrues fatigue at five times the normal rate, can "build" pylons 64 times and suffer 320 points of fatigue (making their build time 42 seconds). With an Entertainer curing all of their fatigue the moment it appears, both Traders and Non-Traders could build 180 times - a possible increase to an attack or defense of 181%. Remove Fatigue "Help soothe the fatigue from members of your faction." Speaking to the defensive Field Commander or the offensive Captain will give this mission. To complete the mission Fatigue must be removed twenty times - Fatigue is removed 5 "ticks" at a time, so a total of 100 fatigue "ticks" can be removed before the mission is over and needs to be restarted. It does not matter which player these are removed from; they can all be the same player or twenty different players, and can even be yourself. With the use of the Improv expertise skill the performance can take place outside and players can be cured of fatigue as and when they receive it. In order to complete the mission (as of Hotfix 17.8), the Entertainer must return to their faction's General. Once conversing with the General the Entertainer will recieve the reward of 500 GCW and 5 Tokens (1000 GCW and 10 Tokens if Special Forces). The Entertainer can then talk to the Field Commander in order to start the mission again. Note: Fatigue cannot be cured unless the mission has been given. This can become annoying if the Entertainer completes the mission whilst others are still being cured, as the curing will stop until the Entertainer returns to the General and then the Field Commander for another mission, which will in turn cause the Entertainer to stop performing and all players wishing to have their Fatigue cured will have to start watching all over again! Therefore standing within taking distance of the Field Commander is highly advisable for this mission. Phase II: The Invasion Patrol Point Entertainment "Patrol personnel could use some entertainment." Clicking on a Patrol Point starts this inspiration mission. You must perform near to the Patrol Point for thirty seconds to inspire the trooper and complete the quest. The troops that spawn from an entertained Patrol Point are given a buff called "GCW Morale Boost" which gives Modify Innate Armor +1000.00 and Reduce Damage Taken +5.00%. The reward for completing this quest is 12 GCW and 1 Token (24 GCW and 2 Tokens if Special Forces). To complete this collection you must entertain 20 patrol points. Rallying the Troops troops in Bestine]] "Some troops are losing their nerve to fight. Find some of these troops and convince them to return to the frontline." The Field Commander or the offensive Captain will ask you to find demoralized troopers and give them the courage to rejoin the fight. You must moralize three troopers to complete this mission, this can be achieved by performing in front of the troopers for about thirty seconds. A factional insignia flashes above their heads when the timer has completed. You must then converse with the troopers and use one of many conversation options to return them to the fight (not all conversation options convince them!). Once they have been convinced that fighting is the way to go, offensive troops will join in with the attacking line and defensive troops will find positions to reinforce. The reward is 250 GCW and 5 Tokens (500 GCW and 10 Tokens if Special Forces). Demoralized Troops For enterainers there are several locations were demoralized troops spawn. * In Bestine Defending Spawns can be found at: -1057 -3623, -1212 -3574, -1155 -3679, -1369 -3645, -1140 -3507 * In Bestine Attacking Spawns can be found at: * In Dearic 361 6 -3033, 308 6 -3029, 572 6 -3055, and 498 6 -2902 are a few waypoints. * In Dearic * In Keren Defending Spawns can be found at: 1810 2570, 1874 2613, 1838 2653, 1751 2583, 1693 2632 * In Keren Attacking Spawns can be found at: A great plan is to pick a major route to compleatly shut off and then undemoralize the same waypoints to stack up the number of your men. Groups of demoralized troops respawn slowly enough for you to work complete about three other waypoints before the full three troopers have returned. Do this until the enemy fails to do much damage to your blockade. When you can look on your map at the site were the troops that you have been working on have patrolled to and see at least 9+ of men and no enemies immidiately fighting them, finish one more group and then move on to another waypoint. Make sure you check back at your blockaded points in case they are weakening or falling so you can refresh them! This plan does not work well when other players are guarding the enemy NPCs before your blockade is set up. However once you have set up a blockade so that the players can't kill two of your men without getting death-blowed they will be less of a problem. Just make sure you keep replenishing your group untill the players give up or can't do ANY damage because of instant deathblow.remoralized troops are not fixd like patrol pylons and will pursue a target if it retreats Category:GCW Update